


New Years Resolution - No fighting with Inara

by Malcolm Reynolds (FanficbyLee)



Category: Firefly, Serenity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-30
Updated: 2006-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/Malcolm%20Reynolds





	New Years Resolution - No fighting with Inara

Captain Malcolm Reynolds  
Firefly/Serenity  
Word Count: 267  
Rating: G  
[](http://deviant-muses.livejournal.com/profile)[ **deviant_muses**](http://deviant-muses.livejournal.com/)

“I’ll call if I need anything from you Mal.”

Mal bit his tongue as Inara got the last word in. So far he’d been good about it. Doing his level best not to get snarky with her, and was damned near killing himself not to fight to get the last word in. But he hated it. He was certain that his sanity, such as it was, was unraveling each and every time he let her go off and do something companionish without his say so or opinion. “I hate this,” he grumbled to Zoe as he watched Inara sashay out of the galley towards her shuttle leaving behind a hint of musk and jasmine. “I hate it. Hate it. Hate it.”

“Well sir,” his first officer teased. “I never would have guessed. Horrible having to keep to your word ain’t it?”

“Worse when you make a gorram’ new years resolution in front of witnesses,” he grumbled as he finished cleaning out the barrel of his service revolver. “Remind me next year to do it in private like I should have.”

“Yes sir,” Zoe actually chuckled as she took the gun cleaner from him. “Why don’t you just break it like you usually do?”

“Because I’m tryin’ to be a better person, Zoe.” He shrugged glancing towards the hatch as he felt the jerk of Inara’s shuttle leaving its docking spot on Serenity. “But I’m not sure I like that much at all. Might have to go back to bein’ a mean ole cuss sooner than I thought if she keeps gettin’ me all riled up like that.” 


End file.
